The Love Potion From Hell
by Mev852
Summary: I’m sick of reading stories where Ginny feeds Harry a love potion to make him love her, so here’s a love potion story with a bit of a twist. HarryTonks, onesided HarryHermione, RonHermione. Response to Pottersplace3's September scene writing contest.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I'm sick of reading stories where Ginny feeds Harry a love potion to make him love her, so here's a love potion story with a bit of a twist. It is a partial AU, where book 6 did happen, but Dumbledore was only wounded, and didn't die. Also, imagine the Harry/Ginny and Remus/Tonks things never happened, and Tonks was only depressed because her father was killed by Voldemort.

**The Love Potion from Hell  
By: Nanio-713**

"What Reason could you have possibly had for doing that, Ginny?"

"Hey, don't get mad a t me for what you did? It wasn't even that potent–"

"But when you mix it with–"

"How the hell was _I_ supposed to know–"

"You could have seriously ruined–"

"They knew what I was going to do, so–"

"And in front of–"

"Who cares if she saw what–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everybody calm down." Fred Weasley screamed as he walked into the kitchen of the burrow, watching the two in front of him breathing heavily.

Harry and Ginny stood at opposite ends of the Weasley's dinner table, looking at each other as if they wanted to rip each other to shreds. Harry's hair appeared wilder than usual, and he was sporting a rather large bruise on his left cheek. Ginny meanwhile, was straightening her clothes, which looked as if they were rolled in dirt recently. They turned to look at Fred, wearing a vivid purple robe, and George as they walked in from the back door.

Fred looked at Ginny and Harry sternly before continuing. "I don't know what's been going on, but you two need to calm down before any agreements can be made. Neither of you are going to get your point across by yelling at each other."

"Unless you're across a larger distance." George added.

"Or wearing earmuffs." Fred continued.

"Or underwater."

Harry and Ginny looked like they were going to rebuke the twins, but glanced at each other and sighed before sitting down. Fred nodded and took a seat between them. "Now, what is it that has both of your knickers in a twist?"

Harry growled. "Your sister force fed me a love potion!"

George gasped before saying, "My dear sister, has your infatuation finally grown into madness? Bravo!"

"Of course I didn't give it to him so that he'd be forced into something with me," Ginny snapped. "I gave it to him in order to teach him a lesson."

Fred cocked his head to one side. "Are you sure you're experienced enough to teach Harry about love?"

"That wasn't the lesson I was trying to teach."

"What other lesson can you teach with a love potion?"

Harry piped up with, "That making an arse of your self in front of others can lead to a lot of pain."

George looked at Harry's bruise for a moment and winced. "That's a pretty good wallop, Harry. Who gave that to you?"

"Tonks laid me flat with one shot." Harry said as George began using a healing spell to clean up the bruise. Once it was gone Harry thanked George before speaking again. "Alright, here is what happened…"

_**Flashback**_

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Tonks sat in the food court of a mall less than 30 minutes from Hermione's House. Harry had mentioned to Hermione that he had never been to a mall and that he wanted some new clothes now that he turned 17 and had access to his vaults. The Trio begged Dumbledore to allow Harry to go, as a reward for their not going Horcrux hunting, as long as he had a guard with him. The choice for his guard was Tonks, who was the closest to their age and, therefore, able to blend in.

Pf course, there was also the added bonus that the two of them began dating as a result of talking to each other a lot during the school year. They were both recovering from the loss of loved ones – Harry with Sirius, and Tonks with her father – and found that they got along very well together. Of course, their relationship had never progressed beyond holding hands and the occasional closed-mouth kiss.

They were walking through the various Muggle shops and wizard teenager shops disguised as Goth stores. After two hours, the group found a quiet area to shrink their purchases and decided to stop in at the food court.

The whole group bought hamburgers and slush drinks, and sat down in a round booth. Tonks turned to Harry and smiled. "So how is your first real trip to the mall, Harry?"

"Exhausting," Harry groaned. "But I'm really enjoying it. It's fun being able to spend so much time with all of you." Harry took a bite from a few of his fries. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

As Harry got up to leave Ginny said, "Tonks, didn't you say you wanted to buy your mom a stuffed bear?"

"Yeah," Tonks nodded. "She's still taking dad's passing badly, so I'm hoping a gift will raise her spirits a little."

Ginny smirked. "Well, there's a shop that sells them by the bathroom. Why don't you go now, with Harry?"

Tonks looked at Harry, who smiled and nodded, and hurried to stand up and walk away hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. Ginny then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial with bright pink liquid.

Ron leaned back warily, remembering his own encounter with that particular potion. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, what good can come from dosing Harry with a love potion?"

"It's simple, Ron." Hermione explained. "Harry and Tonks have been dating for a while, and she's been training Harry in dueling. Now, Harry's gotten good enough that it's starting to get to his head, and he seems to timid to progress anything with Tonks. This will teach him that he's not invincible, and progress their relationship."

"I don't know." Ron warned. "Isn't Harry going to be mad when he realizes that you drugged him?"

Ginny waved him off. "Oh please, he'll be happier that he broke through whatever barrier was keeping him from really kissing Tonks and thank us."

Ron was about to argue more, but decided it was a futile attempt and went back to eating. Ginny mixed the potion into Harry's slush drink.

_**Present**_

"Wait, you mixed that drink with sugar?" Fred asked. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Ginny snorted. "How the hell was I supposed to know that sugar would make it that much more potent?"

"Why do you think girls mix it into chocolates?" George snapped. "Love and love potions are associated with sweets because of the fact that they compliment each other so well! Adding it to a slush drink probably made it twice as potent."

"Four point five times, actually." Harry noted. "Hermione did the calculations before she left."

"Where is she, anyway?" George asked. "And where are Ron and Tonks?"

"We're getting there," Harry explained.

_**Flashback**_

Harry and Tonks returned to the booth with two medium-sized stuffed bears. "Harry bought me an extra bear, just for me. Isn't he sweet!"

Harry blushed and took a bite of his burger to avoid saying anything. He swallowed and was about to take a drink when Hermione said. "Harry, Tonks, would you both like to play a game?"

"Sure," Harry said as he grabbed his cup. "What's the game?"

"Okay, first you and Tonks have to face each other." She smiled as they positioned themselves accordingly. "Okay, Ron and I will play over here while you two play over there. Okay, the game is that you have to stare into each other's eyes while eating. The first one to turn away loses."

Harry turned to Hermione. "What about Ginny? She doesn't have a partner."

"Turn towards Tonks," Ginny instructed. "And don't worry about me. This kind of game is only for couples anyway."

Harry took a drink from his slush drink. "Alright then, no need to be snippy." He began to turn back towards Tonks when his eyes glazed over and took a momentary pink tinge. He turned back to Hermione and smiled. "Hermione, you–"

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped before rushing out of the booth and ran towards the mall exit.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry yelled as he ran after her. Ron and Ginny swore and tore after them with Tonks running on their heels.

"What the hell is going on?" Tonks yelled as the group ran out of the mall.

"We're sorry, Tonks. No time to explain." Ron puffed out as they ran through the parking lot of the mall.

Hermione ran until she reached a small park nearby the mall. She slowed down by a small set of trees that would block all vision from muggles. Then she pulled out her wand and turned to face Harry, who stopped in front of her breathing heavily. He turned to her and smiled mischievously. "You know, Hermione, if you wanted to see me privately now wasn't the best time. But no matter, we're alone now."

Harry pulled his wand out and created a barrier around the grove of trees. Hermione saw Harry and Ron bang on the newly placed Barrier shortly afterward, with a heaving Tonks behind them.

"Hermione," Harry began. "I know I haven't told you this before, but I love you. I find you stunningly beautiful, and your intelligence has always amazed me."

Harry took a step forward as Hermione stepped back. She began to place herself in a better position to stun Harry as she spoke. "But what about Tonks and Ron? You're dating Tonks, and I'm with Ron."

"Forget them," Harry moved closer. "They'll be hurt for a while, but they will get over it. The only thing that matters now is you and me."

Harry moved closer to Hermione, who suddenly shot a stunning curse. Harry moved deftly, adjusting just enough so that the curse grazed his clothes, but didn't touch him. He swiftly moved closer and covered Hermione's lips with his.

Tonks, meanwhile, broke the barrier just as Harry started kissing Hermione. Her face suddenly became a mixture of sadness and shame before filling with rage. She ran up to Harry, pulled him away from Hermione, and slapped him. "How could you? How dare you kiss her?"

Harry turned to Tonks and yelled, "I don't love you, I love Hermione. That's why! Besides, you're moving our relationship too slowly, so I've found someone that's willing to move at my own pace."

Harry couldn't continue his explanation, mostly due to a punch to the jaw that sent him flying.

_**Present**_

"Hold on, is that true? Was Tonks setting the pace in your relationship." George interrupted.

Harry sighed as he took a drink of water. "In a nutshell, yeah. She was feeling vulnerable with the death of her father, so she wanted to see if what she felt was real before moving forward with our relationship. I respected that, and the potion took advantage of that piece of knowledge."

"You should have told us that earlier, or at least told Hermione." Ginny grumbled.

_**Flashback**_

Harry began to pick himself up as Ron put himself between the green-haired boy and Hermione and Ginny ran between him and Tonks. She tried to restrain Tonks while pleading with her. "Please, Tonks, this is all one big misunderstanding."

"Move out of the way, Ginny." Tonks snapped, trying to push her out of the way. Instead, they fell over and began to scuffle on the ground, rolling in the dirt to win dominance over the other.

Harry, meanwhile, was trying to force Ron out of the way so that he could reach Hermione. "Ron, I love Hermione and I won't let you get in the way of that!"

Ron pushed Harry back and yelled. "Harry, mate, get a grip on yourself! Stop now and you won't get hurt."

"Oh really," Harry said mockingly. "_Petrificus_ _Totalis._"

Ron, caught by surprise, fell over as rigid as a stone. Harry then stepped over him as Hermione cast another stunner. Harry managed to avoid the red beam, as well as other curses and hexes Hermione sent at him to keep him away. Harry made it close enough to grab the bushy-haired girl's wrist and turned it to the air. He then wrapped his other hand around her waist and kissed her as thoroughly as he could. Hermione resisted as best she could, banging her free hand on his back as hard as she could. After a while, though, she became less resistant until she wasn't fighting, albeit still not responding to Harry's kiss. Harry pulled away, a small bruise forming on his cheek and lust filling his green eyes, now openly tinged with pink.

Hermione seemed a bit dazed for a moment. She saw Harry's smile, and Tonks was in the background pulling herself to her feet as Ginny raised herself to her knees, clutching her stomach. He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry."

The last thing Harry remembered was Hermione's fist connecting with his bruised cheek, and his world went black.

_**Present**_

Harry rubbed his now unflawed cheek. "After that, Ginny woke me up here and explained everything. Hermione and Ron are telling Tonks everything right now at Hermione's. Knowing my luck, she'll still break up with me anyway because of that 'setting the pace' comment."

"She knows you were under the effects of the potion now, Harry. I'm sure she'll realize it was just the Love potion talking." Ginny responded.

"No Ginny, Harry is right." Fred stated. "While it did artificially create love and obsession for Hermione, it only slightly altered everything else. The love created by the potion forced the belief that he didn't love Tonks, but it didn't change much else about their relationship. While what Harry said about not loving Tonks was a complete fabrication, Harry's statement about setting the pace of their relationship was probably an enhanced version of the only problem he has with Tonks. Am I right, Harry?"

The Boy-Who-lived nodded. "It was a minor frustration, but I probably appreciated it more than Tonks. I'm not completely used to being in love with someone, and her stipulation was helping me deal with that idea. But still, I did feel like we were in a standstill."

George nodded. "So you see, your need to mess with Harry's relationship caused him to admit something he didn't want known in an over-the-top manner. Now she may think Harry thought it was a major problem instead of a small one."

"Not really. I know Harry is more understanding than that, and that potion does overdo every emotion that someone has."

Everyone turned to the doorway into the sitting room, where Tonks was leaning against at the door. Harry noticed that she changed her clothes – seeing as they weren't dirty like Ginny's, and he recognized the black outfit as one he bought in the mall – and wore hair and eyes in various shades of blue. Also, Although the clothes didn't help to emphasize anything, Harry noticed that she stood in a way to emphasize all of her curves.

"Tonks!" Harry gasped.

"How long have you been there?" Fred and George asked.

"We didn't hear you come in."

"And it's hard to slip anything past us."

"It's why we're so good at pranking."

"And why mum hasn't found out anything about–"

"Many of our more clandestine adventures." Fred finished.

Tonks smiled. "I've been here since harry was talking about getting decked by Hermione. Speaking of which; May I talk with you alone, Harry?"

Harry gulped and nodded silently. Tonks smiled and led Harry out of the burrow and to a nearby copse of trees. Once they were out of sight from the burrow, the couple sat next to a giant oak tree.

"I'm sorry, Tonks." Harry whispered. "I didn't mean to say what I did. I didn't mean any of it."

Tonks waved the apology off. "You must have meant some of it; otherwise it would have never come out of your mouth. But I understand. I was beginning to get angry at my own rule too."

They both sat in silence, basking in the warmth of the afternoon. Harry slipped his arm around Tonks' waist and pulled her closer. Tonks laid her head on Harry's shoulder and placed her hand on his chest, tracing random designs into his shirt.

Tonks broke the silence first. "You know, Harry, something good did come out of all of this."

Harry smirked. "Really? What came out of this, me learning what it's like kissing a non-compliant Hermione?"

Tonks slapped his chest lightly. "No," she chided. She looked deeply into his eyes. "I realized that I now know how I really feel about you."

Harry refused to break from her gaze. "How _do_ you feel about me?"

"I love you." Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't look away. "When I saw you touch Hermione I went crazy. The thought of losing you nearly ripped my heart from my chest. I never want you to leave me, Harry. I don't think I'd survive it."

"I will never leave you, Tonks. I love you too much."

Tonks smiled as she leaned forward. She finally broke their gaze when she tilted her head and allowed her lips to make contacts with his. She moved her lips lazily against his, savoring the smoothness of his lips. She then opened her lips slightly and grazed her tongue on them, asking his permission. He opened his mouth willingly, and their tongues connected.

Harry's mind was a swirl of lust and ecstasy as Tonks shifted so that her body was now draped over his, allowing him to feel her body warm with excitement as the kiss became deeper. She smoothed her hands up his sides until they were cradling his face, and it felt as if there was no possible way for either of them to feel more of each other.

When she pulled away from Harry, he leaned forward to keep the kiss going for as long as possible. He opened his eyes and all she saw was a burning desire, completely authentic and all for her. "I've been wanting to do that for so long, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "You just blew my mind for a minute there. I just can't believe you skipped all the relationship stuff and proceeded to just steal my clothes."

"Would you like to have them back?" Tonks asked, gripping the bottom of her shirt and smiling seductively.

Harry chuckled before giving Tonks another kiss, but shorter. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that, Tonks."

She pouted. "Oh well, maybe tomorrow."

They laid in the copse for a while longer, occasionally kissing, but mostly just laying in each others arms. It wasn't until the sun began to set, and everything began having a purple-pink glow that they made their way back inside to talk to a somewhat chastised Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.


End file.
